


仪式

by Eye_Hate_Music



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, C-Section, Cannibalism, Cults, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnant Nagito
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Hate_Music/pseuds/Eye_Hate_Music
Summary: 一个v3末日后发生的邪教日狛故事，违背本意地并不是很黄。雷点很多很长，而且每个都很雷，所以感兴趣的话请务必先把预警看完：绝望世界观（类似v3里的末日，不想写太长导致设定显得谜之详细），迫害狛枝，有血腥、暴力、性表现，祭祀（大量参考古代印第安文明），人祭，食用人肉，怀孕生子剖腹，路人死亡，死胎，剧情迷惑，三观扭曲，心理变态





	仪式

1

大大小小的陨石包裹在耀眼的白光里从天而降，爆炸声如雷鸣，火柱冲天，目所能及处均笼罩在橘黄色的扬尘中。夜空亮得像白天，黄昏紧接着黎明。

地球上发生了从未有过的大地震和海啸。海岛覆没，众山崩解，列国的城市都倒塌了。树木成片倒下，灼热的气浪此起彼伏翻滚其中，山火连日焚烧，使森林化为焦土。动植物集群在大灾难中大量死绝。得不到救治的人类幸存者继而死在山洞里，尸体中无毒的部分为同伴提供活下去的营养和希望。

直到大水退去，地缝中长出草芽，风重又吹过大地时，最后的人类才陆续从荫蔽中来到阳光底下，再次聚集在一起。按照创世纪的描述，飞禽走兽应在人类的帮助下重新布满大地，然后播种、收割、寒暑、昼夜，将循环不息。

然而，植物的幼苗很快便无一例外地呈现出缺少光泽的紫红色，就像一群自缢者浮肿的嘴唇。它们停止生长，把叶片向内卷，整个趴在地上。第二天再来，四分之三的茎叶已经变干变脆，一碰就掉下来，踩几脚还会沙沙响。人们于是发现脚下这片大地已经中了剧毒。

在恶劣环境、饥饿与灾难创伤的相互影响下，人类最后的幸存者不可避免地回到了通往绝望的轨道上，也许正如江之岛计划过的一样。早晨人们从黑水塘中捞起面朝下漂浮着的自杀者，然后争论该如何处置这些逃避劳动的拖车尾。矛盾不断激化，最终四分五裂形成许多个信仰团体，其中江之岛的旗帜再一次被举起，她的信者拿那迫害过自己的再来迫害他们的同胞，绝望永不安眠。

一群被第二个家园驱逐的人南下穿过曾是城市的沙漠避难，实际抵达沙漠边缘时只剩下几十人。在严重的脱水症产生的幻觉中，他们跟随漂浮的圆形光球穿过沙丘，来到石头磊成的古代祭场。他们把失去意识的同伴抬上祭石，按照壁画的指示，用黑曜石刃的短刀剖开他的肚子，掏出跳动的心脏，放进目如铜铃的横卧着的石雕神使碗里。血肉祭品使石雕上依稀可见的彩绘更鲜艳。

当他们沿着血淋淋的石阶走下祭坛，一片绿洲突然显现在眼前，众目睽睽……千真万确！雨神特拉洛克的奇迹显灵了，他们的救主降临了！

几个人又折返去把牺牲同伴的头砍下来，剥去软组织，沿着头顶的冠状缝撬开，去除后脑部分，但保留下颌骨。把当地的黄铁矿石打磨成圆形塞入眼窝，模拟成眼珠，然后在额头上钻孔，穿上线，就做成了人骨面具。象征着追求希望的信念以及死去同伴的庇佑。一些反对者也这样被献祭并做成面具。

他们受到最先戴上面具的那一位号召，在古祭场附近安顿下来，耕种劳动之余努力学习神的知识与宗教仪式。待到时机成熟，便要出发寻找预言中提到的那一位祭品，他的血和肉将从漆黑的被遗忘之地召来新的源能，如此即便太阳已经衰老黯淡得无药可救，生命也不会在一片厚重的黑幕和一声叹息中终结，而消失的结构秩序将会重建，凭此人们得以在剧毒的土地上继续生活，一切都会好起来，会比以前更好。他们怀着满心虔诚，夜夜打磨刀刃。

2

闭上红色的一只眼睛，视野中的狛枝相应地稍微产生了一点位移；再睁开，狛枝脸上仍然挂着愉快的微笑，身上的链条发出细小的响声。

太阳从狭小的窗框上沿消失，继续向正午的高度爬升。

“我太紧张啦，”狛枝开口说，“在我的尸体腐烂之前把我切成块、做成粮食吧，日向君。用调味品掩盖那恶心的味道。这孩子不认识我，却会在最猩红的梦里想起我和我的味道……”

狛枝咀嚼着那些话，使他想象那幅画面，细节之处愈发恶心。

他闭上双眼，把头靠在墙上。

脸上痒痒的，就像春天阳光的触感，带有微弱的辐射热。他愿意付出一切代价回到上一个春天，躺在预备科宿舍的床上打发掉漫长的下午，像他曾经鄙视的那样。也许他和狛枝能作为希望峰的学生相识，然后大概会……大概会相爱，关系令人恶心地好，做些青春期该做、不该做的事，反正总会变成那样。但那些残酷的玩笑却不会成真。有时日向觉得异常烦躁。

在一起生活的一年里狛枝一直很烦人，在某些没规律的晚上他会突然变得黏人。那些晚上，狛枝突然扑过来，把头搭在他肩上，用软绵绵的头发蹭来蹭去。

日向察觉到这份异常，于是他一边用手梳理他的后脑勺，一边把他抱起来，贴过去问他是不是生病了。他说没有，同时咯咯笑着把挂在日向脖子上的手松开往裤腰移动。啊，这个人。日向把他抱到床上，感到背被冰凉的一双腿勾住。他把手放在狛枝的大腿上部，冰凉凉的，很舒服。狛枝今天状态很好的样子。

插入之后他们面对面拥抱着，狛枝努力地把下肢贴过去，更近一点，更深一点，发出满足的哼哼声。你今天怎么了，日向大概会这样问。然后狛枝开始发出阴谋得逞的笑声。为了让他闭嘴日向用力地顶了几下，他惊呼一声，忍耐地闭上眼睛，嘴上保持着笑的弧度。

窗外黑暗的天幕下远远亮起火光，是家园在燃烧。争吵声，女人的尖叫，日复一日，听得不甚清晰。狛枝腾出一只手拉上窗帘，再把留有余温的手掌贴到日向的脸上，这样就不再有光。他们尽可以闭上眼睛，只剩下触觉，只感受与自己紧密相连的。在恋人的臂弯里他们是如此微小。

有一晚完事之后，他们并排躺着，身上又湿又咸。狛枝拉起日向的左手放在他的小腹上。一块柔软的区域，随呼吸起伏。

“干什么……你怀孕了？”日向开玩笑说。

“对呀，她们今天告诉我的。”狛枝开始笑。

“……狛枝，你说的是真的吗。”

“不知道。”

狛枝的右手别扭地攥紧他的左手，使它握成一个松散的拳头往肚子上锤。日向惊慌地把手抽回去。狛枝被推到旁边，凌乱的头发遮住了脸。

“感觉到它了吗？”狛枝问。

日向沉默了一会儿，用抽事后烟者特有的神情看着窗外的星星，嘴唇间的张口仿佛抽着一根不存在的事后烟。

“这么说，献给被分尸的考约尔克兆圭的礼物准备好了。”他说得略带犹豫。

不，“这么说”显得不通人情，他该去掉那半句。日向又想起更多的细节，他能无穷无尽想下去，直到脑袋烧坏。

狛枝不知不觉停止了絮絮叨叨，而用游离的目光看着窗外，等太阳升到最高点，夏至就到了。日向首先想控制住正在加剧的抱在胸前的手臂的抖动，其次想逃跑，他脸上发烫，因为发现自己作为信徒心灵并不坦诚，而感到愧疚。这一年里经历的事他不愿再想，又无法停止回想。福金和雾尼，两只吃祭坛上的人肉长大的乌鸦已经在灰暗的天盖下盘旋，用它们食腐的喉咙干扰人的思绪。他从兜里摸出一颗甜兮兮的糖塞进嘴里。

3

狛枝的新食谱中含有一颗甜到让人难以下咽的糖。为了提供足够的营养，狛枝必须摄取糖分、从各种食物中获得维生素蛋白质等等养分。这种健康的饮食习惯让他想吐。每天早晨他趴在马桶上吐出酸臭的蔬菜残渣，连他的胃都拒绝消化。

狛枝趁他们穿着衣服拥抱的时候把糖塞进日向的裤兜里，手法日益精湛。每当日向从一场冲突中回来，把手伸进裤兜，就能找到一颗甜到牙掉的糖。

尽管逃掉了那些糖，狛枝腹部的隆起渐渐变得明显。他换上更宽松的衣服，像孕育肿瘤一样孕育他的孩子。

它让狛枝的背和上臂反复长出疹子，让他对自己的孩子过敏，在他的窄骨盆上扩张，有着带来希望的小怪物必然的形状。狛枝是为了成为养料而出生的，有被他的孩子侵蚀的义务。

胎儿在长大，狛枝却没有继续长胖，仍然是一幅营养不良的样子，因为狛枝无法吸收过于丰富的营养和过于正常的观念。胸侧的肋骨线条仍然清晰可见，肚子隆起的部分也不够圆润。解开他的衣服，闭上眼睛顺着小腹一直摸到胸口，日向的手尽可能轻柔地划过那奇妙又凄惨的轮廓，感受它和狛枝共有血液的温度。这是将他们两人联系起来的他们的骨肉，一份确凿的证据。

也许是激素引起的变化，也许是食物，狛枝脸上逐渐增添了几丝血色。日向喜欢用脸或手去碰那种若隐若现的粉红色，还有肉体接触时有点儿疼的和被缓冲掉的碰撞感，都让人再次体会到狛枝的确是占有一定体积的人类，而他们相对于彼此是世界上最亲近的人类。

出于一种奇妙的责任感和性趣，狛枝一直坚持给日向口交之后吞下精液，认为精液能在他的体内转化为养料，大家都支持这个做法。

这样，有时第二天吐出来的东西也带有栗子花的气味，让他感到自己并不是独自一人在执行仪式。

大家相信感情能给胎儿带来影响。

组织里最有威望的男性和女性假扮成胎儿的祖父祖母，在忙碌的时节帮忙照顾狛枝。年龄最小的几个孩子是它的兄弟姐妹，比亲生手足还要亲近。他们聚在一起玩游戏的时候不忘记留出一个空位。

孩子们齐心协力为他们的胞弟制作了小小的面具。祖父提议：“它出生后人们不再需要面具”，于是大家欢呼着把那副人骨面具砸碎，然后短暂地点起篝火，在吃掉圈养的一整头羊之前，把心脏在因即将被宰杀的恐怖而最为充满活力的状态下用锋利的燧石刀分割出来，装在餐盘里，摆在空的座椅的前面，放在日向和狛枝之间。那颗紫红色脏器上裹着的白色筋膜看起来很有嚼劲。

宴会难得持续到深夜，大家都兴致勃勃，以至于当晚宰杀了三个异端俘虏。

4

哨笛声从高处传来。

日向抬起了头，看到狛枝正看着他，极为短促地相视一笑。

他熟练地来到狛枝身边，微微屈膝下蹲，接住狛枝伸出的手，扶着他的肩膀，小心翼翼地搀他起来，比以前更小心地。狛枝低低地吐出一口气，抬头对他做出一个笑脸，他也以微笑回应。

大家整齐地站在窄门外面等了他们很久。

祖父和祖母摘下面具，不出声地走到他们身旁，没有犹豫的迹象。再后面围着的人也陆陆续续摘下面具，共几十个，外表上找不出规律，只是一群共有着穷途末路者迟钝特征的人，看着他们，以一种受惊动物的警觉神情。

日向牵着狛枝脖子上的锁链，在笛声中走上祭坛。地位较高的随着他们一起向上走，剩下的人站在靠下的阶梯上仰望。

这是一种不科学的、粗陋的、然而似乎值得一试的仪式，也就是一种走投无路的仪式。为了重新唤醒希望，他们选择相信红眼的神明，他手提的大盾有打败过绝望的战绩，他脸上溅有绝望者的血，也有无辜者的血，像所有神明一样残酷。借助他的残骸和幸运的力量，恰好这两样东西相性良好，于是他们发明这样一种仪式。

越往上走人越少，直到来到祭坛顶层的方形平台，在场的人只剩下狛枝、日向、祖父、祖母，一名拿短刀的祭司，一名端药草的巫师。

他们让狛枝在光滑的祭石上躺下，其长年累积的属于血的腥味立刻被狛枝察觉出来。他们又把苦涩的药汁喂给狛枝，模糊他的意识，以减少挣扎。保险起见，又把他的四肢绑上，把五彩斑斓的羽毛织物塞进他的嘴里。

影子不断朝众人脚下缩小，这个星球上的最后一个夏至即将到来，然后太阳神惠茨罗伯底里将死于他四分五裂的姐姐月神考约尔克兆圭的复仇，日夜重新分割，历法再次开始。

祭司用黑曜石短刀从肚脐下方纵向割开狛枝的皮肤，切面上翻出柔软的黄色脂肪，一直开到耻骨上方。切开筋膜和腹肌时，狛枝睁开的双眼开始涌出连绵不断的豆大的泪珠，他抓住日向的手腕的手指关节发白，正在难以控制地发抖。

打开腹膜，在随心脏鼓动的所有内部器官和蠕动的肠道之间可以见到占据腹腔大部分体积的生殖腔，隔着一层紫色半透明的膜能隐约看见蜷缩着的胎儿的轮廓。

热乎乎的血沿着他身体的侧面缓缓滑到祭石上。祭司的手正抚摸他的内脏，他想吐。

他的盔甲和防备被卸除了，向夏至的太阳展示内脏。这些血，这些肉，还有这个孩子，将会把提大盾的惠茨罗伯底踩在脚下。

祭司小心地将它剪开，处理里面的液体后取出内容物。那奇妙又温柔的拉扯感对于狛枝的大脑来说是剖开腹部的激烈痛觉以外的新鲜感觉。

狛枝对于疼痛并不陌生，但这种很新鲜。剖割早就结束了，切口却到现在还没有开始发麻，多么光滑干净的一种疼痛……他很想笑，结果呕了出来。柔软无骨的脏器就那样简单地响应他的动作。他感到自己是一个柔软无骨的东西，一块死禽肉，食腐者一点一点侵蚀他的身体。四肢无法做成任何动作，只有残留的痛觉和意识连在一起。

他们的孩子就这样离开了母体，一切结束得比想象中快。

他总算是活到了仪式最后，狛枝高兴地想。巫师把他嘴里湿漉漉发着酸臭的织物取出来后，他开始抽泣，他被剖开的身体承受不了这样剧烈的呼吸，血从口鼻里涌出来，一些被吸进气管。

“咳，呜，日向君、日向君……”

“到这个时候了也这样，你到底是哭还是笑啊……”日向为难地微笑看着他，“我一直在，你有什么想说的慢慢说……”

“呵呵呵……”

一旦构思话语，黑色的悔恨和矛盾的毒液会立刻将日向的心淹没；在那之下还有一种更深层的岩浆一样的毁灭性的感情，反反复复在他的噩梦中重现。他只是等待狛枝的话，什么也没说。但是，他们孩子将要把狛枝的血和肉吃下去，所以狛枝将永远活下去，一定是这样。

“日向君……”

狛枝很高兴，作为垫脚石的使命已经完成了，剩下的只是这样被开膛破肚地躺在祭石上，等待死亡降临。药草的效果消去，身上的疼痛终于加剧到他无法清醒承受的程度，意识变得模糊。双腿之间好像有比血更热一些的液体流了出来，粘在腿上，他都不知道了。

福金和雾尼绕祭坛飞行为将死的太阳唱新谱的安魂曲，他的恋人仍然紧紧握着他失去力量的右手，他就要死了，所以一切都充满希望。这是他的命运，而这是感动的泪水。世界陷入黑暗。

祭司在日向面前跪下，双手托着他们的孩子。日向朝它的小小的肉体看去。

那不是一个可爱的婴儿。它是一个长着小小的四肢的半透明的东西，它的眼睛像两栖动物一样从脸上凸起。身体一动不动，难以分出上半身和下半身的界限，那紫红色的中毒的皮肤，光滑得找不到一丝属于生命的皱纹。

它是畸形的死胎。

“女神考约尔克兆圭选择带走这孩子的生命，”祭司低眉顺目地告诉他，“我们不能让……母亲和孩子同时死去是不祥的。”巫师回到狛枝身旁，又拿起针线将他的身体重新缝合起来，他不太擅长为活人做这事。

“这是，是罕见的幸运……神让他活下来，我想他一定还有未竟的使命……”祖父激动得语无伦次。

正午的太阳令人眩晕，乌鸦们失望离开，大地干渴开裂，植物死去，动物吃了死去的植物继续中毒死去，如此反复，一尘不变，而他们的神仿佛戴着眼罩塞着耳塞的小丑。一场马戏结束，神仙、皇帝和救世主退场，从锯成两半的人体和切断的钢丝间升起来的怪异玩偶则不断增殖，直到塞满整个帐篷，每一张嘴都沾了血，每一个都长着戴熊发饰的少女的模样。

看见狛枝仿佛睡眼惺忪地从血泊中醒来，他终于崩溃了。他转过身对着祭坛下的万物吼道：“我们恨透了这个世界”


End file.
